A standard package for a foodstuff, for instance chocolate candies, has an outer container formed of a box or bag made of a suitable cardboard, paper, plastic or metal foil, or the like, and an inner container formed with pockets or recesses receiving the individual portions of the foodstuff.
As a rule the inner container is made of another standard packaging material such as plastic. Typically a stiff plastic insert is used that is molded by deep drawing to have the food-holding pockets. Such a package is standard for marketing sweets such as chocolates, small pastries, and other forms of candy.
Unfortunately the inner package creates a substantial disposal and pollution problem. It does not rot under normal circumstances.
Another problem with the known inner container is that it is possible for components such as solvents or plasticisers to diffuse out of it into the foodstuff, leaving it with an unpleasant plastic taste.